A New Change
by WaffueKwat00
Summary: Cats from different clans become close friends. But what happens when this friendship is threaten to be broken when he clans begin to fight about the scent of other clan cats on each others territory. Will the cats be able to keep this friendship and help the clans resolve their problems or will they leave the clans to start a new beginning?
1. The Characters

**ThunderClan**  
Shadepaw- gray she-cat with light blue eyes  
Sunpaw- orange tabby Tom with dark blue eyes  
Silverpaw- silver gray Tom with amber eyes  
Blazingpaw- white she-cat with amber eyes  
Shadowpaw- Black Tom with unusual red eyes  
Rosepaw- light brown tabby she-cat with emerald green eyes

**WindClan**  
Dashpaw- bluish gray she-cat with pink/purple eyes

**ShadowClan**  
Icypaw- Black Tom with "icy" blue eyes  
Redpaw- reddish Tom with purple eyes

**RiverClan**  
Creampaw- cream colored she-cat with brown eyes


	2. Chapter 1

"Shadekit, wake up." Shadekit opened her eyes to see her brother, Sunkit, standing in front of her.

"Leave me alone."  
Shadekt closed her eyes again, then felt a paw prodding her side.  
Shadekit don't you want to become an apprentice?"

Shadekit half jumped, half felled out of their nest  
"Of course I do".  
Just then Flutterwing, their mother, walked through the Nursery entrance. "If you want to become a apprentice today, you'll need to look your greatest, both of you." She started to groom Shadekit's pelt, then Sunkit's until both of their pelts were well - groomed.  
"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join together for a Clan meeting!"

"Come on you two." Before Flutterwing was able to get through the entrance both Shadekit and Sunkit had already ran out. Flutterwing purred with amusement and walked out of the Nursery. Both kits were sitting at the front of the group of cats gathered, their eyes shining with excitement. A ginger Tom with a flame- colored pelt started to speak, "Greenleaf has been wonderful and kept us well-fed", A few agreements passed in the crowd of cats until the Tom signaled with his tail for silence. "And Greenleaf has also brought us two new apprentices" he looked at Shadekit and Sunkit, who both had stood taller.

The Tom walked over to Sunkit and lay his tail on his shoulder. "From this day forward this kit shall be known as Sunpaw, Mille you have great skill and I hope you pass that skill on to Sunpaw." "Thank you Firestar" meowed Mille. Sunpaw walked up to Mille, and touched noses. Firestar than lay his tail on Shadekit's shoulder. " From this day forward this kit shall be known as Shadepaw" He paused for awhile before continuing, " It's been awhile since I had a apprentice, I shall be Shadepaw's Mentor. Shadepaw couldn't believe it, her Mentor was the Clan Leader,, she touched noses with him. " I can't wait to start training" mewed Shadepaw. "Me either Shadepaw."


	3. Chapter 2

As the cats went back to what they were doing a silver-gray Tom and white she-cat ran up to Sunpaw and Shadepaw.  
"You two are apprentices now?" the silver-gray cat asked. The white she-cat cuffed his ear playfully, "Of course they are, mouse-brain.  
"Hey Silverpaw and Blazingpaw'" Sunpaw greeted them. Silverpaw and Blazingpaw were a moon older than Shadepaw and Sunpaw.  
"Hey Sunpaw" meowed Blazingpaw.

Shadepaw stood up and walked to the apprentice den, disappearing inside. The three apprentices then heard a growl coming from the apprentice den and Shadepaw ran out. "What's wrong?" Sunpaw asked, "Is there a fox?". Before Shadepaw could answer a black Tom walked out of the den towards them. " What's wrong is she stepped on my tail!" he glared at Shadepaw.

"I said I was sorry" mewed Shadepaw . "Whatever" "Shadowpaw, you need to cheer up" A light brown tabby said as she walked up to them. " Hi Shadepaw, Sunpaw, I'm Rosepaw and this grumpy Tom" she pointed to Shadowpaw with her tail, "Is Shadowpaw" There was a growling sound and Sunpaw laughed with embarrassment. "Can we eat?" "Sure you can" meowed Rosepaw.

Shadepaw lay in her nest between Silverpaw and Sunpaw. As the soft snores of her denmates rocked her to sleep she thought of how great tomorrow would be.


	4. Chapter 3

"Wanna race?" a bluish cat asked a light brown tabby. The tabby looked at the she-cat, "You know your going to win Dashpaw, so what's the point of racing you." Dashpaw was the fastest cat in all of the Clans, if she wanted to the could probably even out run a Monster.

. "Please" mewed Dashpaw.

"No"

"Please Whiskerpaw, I need someone to race" Whiskerpaw was about to respond but was interrupted by a call from the Clan deputy to join a border patrol. "Sorry Dashpaw gotta go" he ran to the patrol which was leaving. Dashpaw signed, it seemed like no cat was up for a race or they were busy or made up a excuse so they wouldn't have to race her. "I'll just go out hunting" she thought.

Dashpaw ran out of the gorse entrance before anyone saw her, as soon as she was away from the camp she headed to the Abandoned Badger Set. Dashpaw opened her mouth to draw in the scents around her, she soon noticed a rabbit trail leading to her left and followed it. As she followed the scent she soon saw a plump fluffy rabbit by a small stream. She couched down ready to spring.

Suddenly the sound of a dog barking reached Dashpaw's ear. She looked around and saw a white dog spotted with brown. "It's huge!" she thought. Dashpaw stood there staring at the dog while the rabbit ran right past her away from the dog and danger. The dog was only two fox- lengths away from her, she could feel the hot breath of the dog on her face. She quickly turned and ran, the dog gave chase barking in joy at this fun 'game'. Dashpaw ran on "If I don't get this dog to go home he might find the camp" she thought. Dashpaw stopped running and turned to see the dog behind a little, but still heading her way.

She waited till the dog was a few tail-lengths in front of her and ran the way the dog came from leading it back to the farm. Dashpaw jumped onto the farm fence with the dog below barking. Then a two-leg yowl called and the dog left. Dashpaw jumped down and headed back to camp on her way she caught two rabbits.

When she went through the entrance a dark gray cat ran up to her, "Where have you been?" Dashpaw dropped the rabbits, "Out hunting, did I do something wrong?" The dark gray she-cat looked at the two rabbits Dashpaw caught, then replied. "No, but next time you need to let someone know before you run off." "Okay Swallowtail." Swallowtail walked away leaving Dashpaw.

Dashpaw picked both rabbits back up and dropped them on the fresh-kill pile, then went to take a nap in the apprentices den. Falling asleep a dream formed of her running though a opened field, racing with another cat, both were tied. And nine other cats were running behind them.


End file.
